


Chasing

by Ivy_Sylph



Series: MadaTobiWeek2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Both is in love with each other, Edo Tensei Tobirama, F/M, Madara is Akatsuki's Leader, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Tobirama still choose to stand by Madara's side, Unknown time, alternative universe, and Madara willing to do anything for Tobirama, but everything and everyone keep them away, even if it is wrong, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Sylph/pseuds/Ivy_Sylph
Summary: There is this rumour about a possible-ghost in the old Senju's Forest, not only it reminds him about a certain white-hair Senju, but also because Madara wants to recruit someone else for Akatsuki.Or,Dead and back, Tobirama decided to give his heart a chance and reached out for Madara.Theme: Alternate UniverseFor: MadaTobiWeek2018 on Tumblr





	Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> You can found the event here https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com  
> This one is for the Second day of MadaTobiWeek2018, either Alternate Universe or Office Shenanigans.

** Chasing **

 

**[In the spirit world, there is no time as we know it.**

**Past and Future do not exist.**

**All “time” is now.]**

 

Laughter echoed through the forest, the two kids joked and teased each other without a care about the world. They were enjoying themselves, because they are finally free from their parents – who they love with their whole heart, but sometimes their parents just so overprotective and that annoyed the two to no end. They are no longer brats – or at least that’s what they thought, so ignored all the warning, they secretly ran away, entered somewhere they should never step inside. Unfortunately, as people tend to say, “Curiosity killed the cat”, they still young and naive, unable to control themselves and thus, they broke the rules that the adult always warned them...

Laughed they may be, but that didn’t last long, because as they walked deeper inside the forest, the atmosphere seem to become colder and colder... Shivered, the two kids began to wonder if this truly a good idea. Rustle sound could be heard and the leaves seem to move along with the wind. Cling to each other, they stopped dead in their track and glanced at each other in worry, half-wanted to go back. Suddenly, the brown hair boy spoke up, finally remembered about what the adult have been telling them.

 

“Could it be... ‘He’ actually exist?”

“He?” Repeated after his friend, the dark hair boy wondered aloud.

“Ah...” The first one gave a small pause, tried to remember clearly what his parents once told him before spoke up again...

“There is this tale, about a long forgotten ghost, who our villagers have been seeing over again. They never manage to see him, but they have managed catch a glimpse of said figure. It is known that he has white hair and move really fast...”

No one know who he is nor why he is here, but they all know, it is best not to enter the forest near their village. However, while the villagers barely know about this rumour-to-be-ghost, they are aware that he won’t harm them, unless they enter the forest – something the villagers would never do even if the ghost wasn’t there. Still, the young boy heard from the adult that this ghost is actually a good one, few years back there, when their village was attacked by bandits, from inside the forest, a dragon made out of pure water had appeared and wiped off the entire bandit. Since then, the villagers have claimed this ghost as their protector. But it has been too many years already – no one else has managed to catch a glimpse of him, so the story seem to be forgotten by the new generation.

 

“I’m curious though”

“Hm?”

“Beside this ghost, what is keeping our village from entering this forest?”

“Naive naive ~ Haven’t you heard?”

“Huh?”

“This Forest belonged to the once famous Senju Clan! I heard that even they move away, it still very dangerous for civilian like us to enter”

“Oh!!! Maybe we can find something inside here? Things that make us stronger?”

 

And with that, the fear seem to vanish, however, while it is understandable why they wanted to be stronger, someone isn’t going to let that happen. A pair of red orbs has been watching them since the moment they entered the forest, small frown formed on said handsome face and without any words or handseals, a single clone appeared right next to this mystery figure. Within a blink of eye, the clone vanished, just to appear behind the two kids and chopped their neck. It was fast enough to make them unable to react and before they knew it, they fainted.

Knew that his clone will take care of the two kids – which is returning them to their village, said figure turned over and walked deeper inside the forest – back to his old home, something already destroyed by time – but he barely cared. There are a lot of things that he doesn’t care, like the world for example. He has been staying here since the moment he realized he was back to Earth, but unfortunately, he just couldn’t return to the death world, small whisper in his mind, keep telling him it is not the right time yet. And so he returned to his original home – the one he was born and grew up at, before Konoha was founded. It is strange, but he doesn’t feel lonely, perhaps because he already dead? Or maybe he just an Edo Tensei? He doesn’t know, he just spend his time in this forest, waiting for something, someone...

**[Soon]**

He once again heard those whisper, and he hardly acknowledged of it, already used to it. Crazy you said? No no, he is far from crazy… He isn’t a mad man, or is he? Who he is again? The man wondered to himself as he sat down in the familiar room. Of course he remembered this place, it is where he spent time with his siblings – Hashirama, Kawarama and Itama. It is where he grew up, where he spent half of life at. This was, is and will always his home, the place he belonged to.

Cocked his head to the side, the Senju gazed into empty space in front him. Who he is? Such a strange question. He is aware of who is he, of his role, his name, who he used to be... However, he isn’t sure why he still here, why the Death God won’t take him back. It doesn’t matter – something he has been telling himself – the white-hair man just sat there and watched over his home, to protect them from any stranger that dare to enter this forest... Strange melody filled the forest and the man just sat there, with crack lines on his skin and dark orbs – something no human should have. One thing for sure, whoever dare to enter this Land will never get what they want…

 

But perhaps, he talked too fast. Because without any warning, someone landed right in front of him, wearing the very same armour like in his memory, but with a strange mask on his face. The Senju knew he should be wary, that he should do something about this instruder, but he just sat there, as if he already expected this. The corner of his lips twitched slightly, then it tugged up, to form a small soft smile – which is a rare sight, because this Senju is known for his grumpy. They just stayed like that, gazing into each other eyes, and even with that mask, the Senju knew, it must be confusion as fuck for him, because not everyday someone who supposed to be dead just show up like that. But isn’t it the same for the stranger? They are both someone who supposed to be dead, yet, somehow, they are here, facing each other like that. Silence, but that wouldn’t last long, because in the end, the figure still made the first move and removed his mask.

Red orbs lit up slightly upon seeing him again, but he barely made any move. Uncertain, onyx observed the white-hair male in front him for a few minutes, before he finally had enough and broke the silent.

 

“Tobirama...” A small pause, then the black-hair male continued. “You aren’t suppose to be here.”

Chuckle, he – whose named is Tobirama, the Senju that everyone feared so much, the Nidaime Hokage, teacher to the Sandaime, he – who supposed to be dead, gave the Uchiha in front of him a half-smirk before he returned to favor.

“Isn’t it the same for you, Madara?”

Narrowed his eyes, but the Uchiha knew the Senju was right. However, unlike Tobirama, who was brought back as Edo Tensei, Madara still pretty much alive, as for how, that’s for him to know.

“I aren’t here for your game, Tobirama. As I said, you aren’t suppose to be here, let alone being found by me...”

“And why is that?” Eyebrow lifted up as if he is challenging him, there was no hatred in those beautiful bloody orbs – something would make many wonders because they thought the two are enemies.

“You know my answer.”

 

One step forward, then another one, and another one, until he is right in front of this gorgeous Senju. Even in death, nothing can stop Madara from thinking about him like that. Amused, Tobirama lifted up his head, sat still at the very same position without a care or fear, because honestly, he has no reason to. Bend down, the Uchiha reached out for him, hand moved to caress Tobirama’s face, didn’t seem to surprise by the way Tobirama reacted to him just now, but it defitinely made him taken back when said Senju didn’t push his hand away, instead, Tobirama leaned into the touch.

 

“You are playing a dangerous game there, Tobirama...”

“I know.”

“The world won’t agree with what I am doing”

“It never has, your idea always sound crazy to them”

“Very funny, Tobirama. I’m serious.”

“So do I”

 

Small pause, red orbs met onyx one and Madara leaned closer to him, enough for their noses to touch each other.

“I won’t let you go”

“I won’t leave”

“The world will turn its back to us”

“I will stand by your side and turn my back against it, just like what you are doing.”

“I love you”

“It is mutual, but...”

 

Smirked, Tobirama wrapped his arms around Madara’s neck and brought him down for a sudden kiss. Lips met each other, caressed against each other gentle, as if they were trying to save the moment, but they have been waiting too long for this and they could barely hold back themselves anymore. Parted his lips, Tobirama allowed Madara’s tongue to slide inside his warm mouth as his hands gripped on his lover’s hair. Soft moan escaped his lips – something Tobirama let out in purpose as he wanted to tease the Uchiha even more – and he deeper the kiss. Wasted no time, Madara wrapped one of his arm around the Senju, slowly pushed him laid down in front of him without breaking the kiss. The sky was slowly become dark as the moon already up, but right now, none of them seem to care.

Their tongue stroked against each other, wrapped into a passionate dance, once that seem to take away everything in their mind – except for their lover’s shadow. Saliva dripped down to his chin, face heated up, body became arousal, but Tobirama welcome it all. He tilted his head, returned Madara’s kiss as good as he could, moans and whimpers seem to fill the entire room and they kept on kissing. Until their lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen, only then did the broke the kiss.

Madara did planned for another kiss, if not because Tobirama sudden gripped tighten on his hair. Eyebrow rose up, the Uchiha silently questioned his lover. However, all the Senju did was giving him a mystery smile and placed a finger on his lips.

 

“Sh... Be patient, my dear...” He whispered, with low voice that made the Uchiha wanted to pin him and ravish him right away...

“If you want me...” He lifted up his body and whispered next to his ear. “You have to catch me first” And suddenly, Tobirama was no more.

 

Blinked in surprise, but after few seconds, Madara burst into laughter. Ah, his lover truly knew how to make a man crazy for him, isn’t it? The grin spread across his face and Madara too, disappeared from their old spot, he has a beautiful snow leopard to haunt and Tobirama will regret playing such game with him, because by the time he caught him, he will make sure his lover won’t able to get down from the bed for three days.

 

**[Let’s the game begin, shall we?]**

**End.**


End file.
